


it girl

by ty13



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Cock Slut, Come Shot, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Girl Penis, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Light Bondage, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ty13/pseuds/ty13
Summary: Hinata has a dick.People find out.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Everyone, Hyuuga Hinata/Temari, Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 18
Kudos: 103





	1. firsts

Walking down the hallway with, what felt like, hundreds of eyes glaring at her, Hinata could sense the uneasiness stirring in her stomach, spreading like cancer upward into her chest. Why was everyone staring at her? Was there something on her face? Did she spill something on her shirt at lunch? Looking down quickly confirmed that no, she hadn’t. So what was it, then? Did she say something to offend someone? Or, maybe do something?

What had she done recently? _Hm...I went to the mall the other day with Ino, Sakura, and Tenten. I’ve gone to the park with Hanabi, out to lunch with Neji, the country club with Father. What else?_

 _Oh,_ she blushes as she remembers. _The party with Naruto. Where we-_

Quieting her gasp before it could make its way out, Hinata almost stops in her tracks. She doesn’t, but it’s only due to the realization that it’d look too weird to do so. 

_Naruto...he wouldn’t say anything, right?_ Hinata loved her boyfriend, but even she had to admit that he wasn’t the most reliable person she knew. He was outgoing and so friendly to the point where he’d tell his life-story to a total stranger if they’d listen to him. And, although she feels guilty thinking it, she knows Naruto is a bit of an air-head. Even if he didn’t _purposely_ tell anyone, maybe he accidentally let it slip?

 _No_ , she amended. She couldn’t just blame him with no proof. She didn’t even know the reason people were staring at her in the first place! Hinata took a deep breath and pushed the accusing thoughts out of her mind, and made her way through the crowded hall. Each step was followed by judgmental looks and even harsher words.

“It _has_ to be-”

“You can even see-”

“Is sh- no, _it_ gonna-”

She lasted as long as she could, but Hinata couldn’t hold back her tears forever. She’d managed to hold them in until she got into a bathroom stall. Then, she broke down almost immediately. With her hands over her eyes and a soaking wet face, Hinata only had one thought: _fuck Naruto Uzumaki_.

Hinata was the best thing that ever happened to that shrimp-dick big-mouthed asshole. Before her, Naruto was a fucking nobody. The only person he even really talked to was his little twink of a best friend, Sasuke, he probably wanted to fuck more than anything. The rest of his “friends” barely even tolerated him; no-one liked him. He was annoying and clingy, desperate to hang on to anyone willing to talk to him due to “child trauma.” Hinata scoffed; _what a fucking joke_. She couldn’t believe she was actually hung up on a guy like that. _No more_ , she promised herself. 

Shaking her head and wiping her face, Hinata stepped out of the stall. _You can’t hide forever._

Coming out, Hinata realized she’d never even checked to see if anyone else was in the bathroom. _Shit_. She hoped no one was, but she bent over to check under the stalls to be sure. 

“Damn,” she heard someone whistle. “What a nice view.”

Hinata jumped and turned to see a girl she’d seen often before leaning against the pink bathroom door. They haven’t spoken much, but they definitely weren’t strangers. _Acquaintances_ would probably be more appropriate than _friends_.

“T-Temari, you scared me.” 

Temari only laughed. “Sorry, love. I didn’t mean to sneak up on you.” Her voice was lower than most girls. Fuller, too. It’s weird Hinata had never noticed before. 

“No, it’s fine.” Hinata smiled and leaned against the sink. “I just didn’t hear the door open, that’s all.”

“Hm. You did look quite busy,” Temari’s smirk always had a way of looking seductive, even if Hinata knew she was only imagining it. Or, maybe she wasn’t. But Hinata didn’t assume anything; Temari was just a natural flirt.

The comment made Hinata’s blush grow deeper, but she kept her mouth shut. She didn’t want to embarrass herself. Her eyes were averted down, so she was surprised when she saw another pair of the standard black shoes enter her line of sight. 

“So...is it true, Hinata?” There was the unfamiliar sensation of hands holding her hips, so close to...

Placing her hands on Temari’s wrists, trying to push her off, Hinata asked, “is w-what true?”

Smirking widely, Temari unexpectedly wiggled her hand free of the grip placed on it, and snaked it under Hinata’s uniform skirt.

Right on her bulge.

Temari’s face, widened eyes and an even wider mouth, would have been funny in any other circumstance. It wasn’t often you got to see Temari make a face that expressive. 

“It _is_ true! Oh my god!” She was grinning now, like she’d just found a priceless, one-of-a-kind, otherworldly treasure. “You have a c-” Hinata covered the senior’s mouth before she could say anymore.

“Temari! Please!” In spite of her timidness, Hinata was _not_ known for being a beggar. But for this, she’d gladly make an exception. “Please don’t tell anyone!” She waited a moment for Temari to respond, forgetting she had covered the girl’s mouth. After receiving a wet lick to her palm and a pointed stare, she hurriedly let go. 

“P-please, Temari. Don’t say anything.”

“Don’t say anything about what, love?” Temari’s wicked smirk was back. Hinata cowered at the sight.

“That I...have a...” Hinata couldn’t believe she was even _in_ this situation. But, also that after dating a male for over a year, she was still shy about the whole concept of sex. “A...um, penis.” 

“Oh, this?” Temari’s hand had been still on her bulge until then. She was rubbing and gripping, trying to measure the cock she was feeling up with her hand. Hinata’s sweet gasps and the strong twitches she felt were more than worth it. The girl’s nails were digging into her shoulder. Hinata needed to hold on to something. She’d never had someone touch her like this before. There was already a wet spot on the front of her panties, straight through onto Temari’s hand.

“So sensitive, love. My hand isn’t even really on your cock yet and you’re already leaking.” The older girl fixed that ,though; Temari pulled her panties down her thighs, leaving her cock to poke out under her skirt. She loosely wrapped her hand around it, amazed her fingers couldn’t meet around the thickness. Hinata’s cock was so _big_. “I bet as soon as I put it in my mouth you’ll be coming down my throat.” Temari got down on her knees. Her mouth was salivating at the thought of getting to taste what was bobbing, like it was trying to tempt her, in front of her. 

Seeing the shy girl open her mouth, to protest most likely, Temari rushed to put the fat, blushing, soaked tip in her mouth; sucking gently as if it was a piece of hard-candy. Temari moaned, the vibrations right up against the girth stretching her lips. She’d never had something fill her up so well; there was only room for the cock in her mouth, nothing else. 

Hinata moaned at the heat that surrounded her tip, and the hot, wet tongue that lathed all around it, and the way it dipped into her slit. Temari wanted every single drop of come she could get.

Even with her experienced past, Temari was having a hard time getting more than a couple inches past the head in her mouth. _I want it_ , Temari thought. _I want all of it down my throat_. Due to Hinata’s inexperience, though, Temari knew she wouldn’t have the time to play with it. She didn’t have enough time to work it down her throat the way she wanted.

“T-Temari! You...have to stop. I’m gonna-” 

The girl’s plea broke off when Temari started fucking her slit; sliding her tongue in and out, up and down her hole. Even with only a percentage of her cock in the blonde’s throat, Hinata could tell she was talented. Temari was hungry for it, and so _sloppy_. Hinata had spit running down her length and dribbling down her balls. When Temari started palming and rubbing them, covering the sack in her saliva, Hinata lost it. 

With an unexpected thrust of her hips, Hinata pushed another few inches of her cock in Temari’s mouth, making her tip enter the blonde’s throat. With the tight swallows and tongue teasing the underside of her length, Hinata came. There were groans from both girls; the sounds from complete pleasure. 

The come shoots out of her slit hard, fast, _thick_. Spurt after spurt shooting straight into Temari’s tight throat. Hinata’s hips were twitching. She wanted to bury herself to the hilt.

When it was over, they were both reluctant to let go of the other. Until Hinata remembered where she was. 

“Oh my god!” She jerked her cock out of the girl’s mouth and hurried to cover it again. _I can’t believe I just did that. In public!_ She ran to the door, wanting nothing more than to just escape. She needed to leave before she died of embarrassment, or before she rammed her cock back in Temari’s mouth after seeing her wet, pink lips again, the vision of them wrapped around her playing over and over in her mind.

With a hand on the door handle, Hinata stopped. _I can’t be rude._

“Um...thank you...Temari.” Her cheeks were on fire.

Temari’s chuckle was almost unnoticeable with how scratchy her voice was. “Anytime, love.”


	2. temptations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ _Mhmmm_. Do you wanna see?”

After leaving the bathroom, Hinata went straight to class. The halls were empty of the nosy students that filled it earlier.

 _Weird_ , she thought. _None of my friends are in class today_. That was fortunate actually; Hinata wouldn’t want her friends to hear the rumors about her. Even if they were true. _Especially if they’re true_ , a voice pipes up in her head.

“Hey, Hinata.” She looked up to see Sasuke standing in front of her. “Mind if I sit here?” _You don’t sit near me any other time_. “Sure,” she smiles, gently patting the space on the bench next to her. _The twink must’ve heard the rumor,_ Hinata mentally rolled her eyes. She was a loner at heart so she hoped the past hour of recurring encounters wasn’t an indication of how her school-life was going to be from now on.

“Um...so.” Sasuke awkwardly cleared his throat; he wasn’t used to making casual conversation with anyone he was unfamiliar with. Even if that person was his best friend’s girlfriend. “How are you?”

 _God_ , she scoffed internally, _kill me now. Please._

Giggling, Hinata says, “oh, I’m fine, Sasuke. And you?” _Just get to the point, slut. We both know what you really want._

Sasuke lets a small smile grace his pretty lips. “That’s good. I’m glad to hear it.” Now that the formal introductories are over, he’s unsure how to broach what he _really_ wants to talk about. What Naruto told him. It...it can’t be true! Hinata is definitely a woman; her face, breasts, and shape overall are more than enough proof of that. _She could be trans,_ Sasuke supposes. But, no. That can’t be possible; they’ve known each other since they were children. There has never been any sign of Hinata being anything other than a girl. 

Naruto is Sasuke’s most trusted friend and he’s never doubted the blonde _once_ during their life-long friendship. But with this....he just can’t fully take what his friend said without seeing it for himself. _Hearing it_ , he corrects himself. It would be weird to see Hinata naked...he’s not even into women!

“So, Hinata,” he starts...then stops. Sighing, Sasuke realizes he’s just going to have to come out and say it. “Is it true?” He hopes she understands what he’s asking. It’d be too awkward to clarify it.

“Is what true?” Hinata has never really liked Sasuke. He’s always been jealous of her relationship with Naruto; it’s obvious. When they would go on dates, sometimes Sasuke would just _miraculously_ happen to be at the same place as them. Then, out of happiness of seeing his best friend, Naruto would ask Sasuke to join them, and _of course_ he couldn’t say no. Other times, after planning a date together, Sasuke would just so happen to ask Naruto out to do something, the very thing the blonde shamelessly tells his friend he would _love_ to do, that very same day. And, _of course_ , Naruto couldn’t say no then. 

So yes; Hinata’s going to take the chance to play with the boy a bit. It should be fun.

“Um..you know,” he laughs nervously. “The rumor going around.” How could she _not_ have heard? Or, at the very least, how couldn’t she have noticed all of the stares?

Hinata asks as if she’s covering her giggle with her hand when really, she’s covering the smirk on her lips. “There’s always rumors going around, Sasuke. Why don’t you be more specific?”

Sasuke sighs; _why does Naruto have to date the stupidest women?_ With bright red cheeks he mutters, “do you have a dick?”

“What? I couldn’t hear you. You were mumbling.” _So transparent. All you want is one thing. From me. From Naruto. From any man you see in the halls. Fucking whore._

Sasuke’s face grows hotter, and he _almost_ doesn’t open his mouth again, but eventually, he repeats the question. Only louder this time. 

Dropping the act, Hinata lets out a smirk. “Why, Sasuke?”

He didn’t expect _that_. Taken aback, he says, “I...I’m just curious is all.”

“ _Mhmmm_. Do you wanna see?” She’s all but purring as she places a hand _very_ high up on the boy’s thigh.

“W-what,” he sputters. No, he takes it back; he didn’t expect _this_. Hinata is a shy, nervous, wreck most of the time. Not this...this seductive _temptress_. “No! N-no, Hinata. I...just wanted to know. Really, that’s all.” Sasuke’s denying everything. 

Everything except the warm hand on his thigh.

Hinata keeps her hand in place, but squeezes a bit, drawing a shaky gasp from her victim. “Are you sure? I’d be happy to show you.” Trailing _just_ her index finger up to his crotch, she entices, “I think you’ll like it, Sasuke. Did Naruto tell you how _big_ it is?”

Since middle school, Sasuke has known he’s gay. He’s never _once_ been sexually attracted to a woman. Or even physically attracted, really. Yes, he knows when a female is attractive, objectively, but he’s never felt drawn to one before. 

Until now. 

He doesn’t know if it’s Hinata herself. He’s always thought she was pretty; but, again, he’s always known when someone is attractive, regardless of gender. Maybe it’s the forbiddenness of it all; this is his best friend’s _girlfriend_. Even if she was the hottest girl on the planet, it’s still wrong. 

_Or_ , Sasuke shamefully can’t even admit this to himself. _Maybe it’s the fact she has a cock. And such a big one, Naruto had said. He’d said it was the biggest thing he’d ever seen._ Sasuke bits his lip just imagining the size of it. _Just a peek won’t hurt_ , he tells himself, so easily giving in to his base desires. 

Just as he’s opening his mouth to relay this to Hinata, Naruto walks into the class. The smile on the blonde’s face as he catches his eye takes his breath away. _So beautiful_. 

The distraught shown once Naruto sees who’s next to Sasuke does the same, but for different reasons. 

_You’re fucking disgusting_ , he curses himself. _About to betray your friend all for some cock._

Softly pushing Hinata’s hand away, Sasuke has a grimace on his face. “I...I can’t, Hinata. It would be...wrong.” 

Sighing dramatically, Hinata pouts. “What a shame. But,” smiling once again, “the offer still stands. Whenever you wanna see, just tell me.” 

“I’m sure you’ll change your mind,” she winks. 

_I did already change my mind_ , Sasuke grumbles to himself, angry at himself for relenting so effortlessly. He can’t even muster up the courage to look the girl in her eyes, saying a quiet goodbye then leaving to sit by Naruto. 

Hinata scoffs. _What a good little pet. Always running after his master._ She really wants to look back at the boys; to see how they’re acting. Naruto’s face was _hilarious_ when he looked at her. He looked utterly constipated; his ruddy complexion making it look like he was straining himself to shit. 

But _Sasuke_. Oh, Sasuke’s expression was _much_ more interesting. 

When her finger was so close to his dick, she could see the war in his eyes. The fight between getting what he so very desired, and doing what was right in regards to his friend. That battle was decided in just _seconds_ ; Hinata could tell the horny little slut was going to give in. _“I want to see,”_ was what he was going to say. 

Until Naruto walked in. Hinata huffs; _that dumbass ruins everything._

Luckily, Hinata already knew what she was going to do next.

She smirks. _This is gonna be fun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hinata might seem too “outgoing” in this, but the situation w temari warmed her up lol and shes just really pissed at naruto soooooo ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	3. tied up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata meets with Naruto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for context: all the students live in dorms w a roommate

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Naruto sighs before getting up from his seat on the sofa to answer the door. He grabs and twists the handle, starting to speak before the door is even open, “how do you always forget your k-” A flash of heat erupts on his face, making his already tan complexion a deep, ruddy shade, once he sees who’s on the other side of the doorway. “H-Hinata, what are you-”

“Aren’t you going to let me in, Naruto?” Hinata’s smile is sweet, as it always was, but there’s a...tilt to it he can’t fully decipher. Nah, he has to be imagining things. Hinata’s the sweetest person he knows; she’s never even been mad at him, before. But, after what happened...he can’t face her, yet.

He quickly tries to come up with an excuse; “w-well I...I was about to leave! Yeah, um, I have to be somewhere.” He cringes, hoping, but knowing it’s unlikely, she’ll fall for it. God, _why_ was she here!? He can’t even look her in the eye after...what happened the last time they were together. What he saw...

Hinata pouts and reaches out to grab his hand, “I can tell when you’re lying, Naruto. You don’t even have your shoes on.” She squeezes the hand in hers and says, “just let me in. We need to talk.” She gently forced her way through, keeping hold of Naruto. As she walked by it, she made the decision to turn the tv off, pointedly ignoring the idiot’s _hey!_ and continues the short distance to the bedroom she’s so familiar with. _Why the hell did I ever date him?_ His room was disgusting; clothes, plates, and trash laying everywhere. _Filthy_. How could she have ever dated such a loser? _Still dating_ , she reluctantly reminds herself.

Still, she takes a seat on the surprisingly clean bed, and pats the spot directly next to her. When he does sit, she puts her purse behind her and takes ahold of his hands. She looks at a spot on her lap before she says, “Naruto...I’m sorry.”

_Huh?!_ “Sorry about what? T-there’s nothing to be sorry about,” _please don’t say it, please don’t say it..._

“I’m sorry about what happened at the party!” Hinata exclaims, her eyes growing watery. “I should’ve...warned you or something. I’m so, so sorry, babe. Please forgive me.” When she does look up, Naruto can see how glassy her eyes are. _I’m such an asshole. Hinata is so sweet! I shouldn’t have just ignored her_ , Naruto mentally chastises himself. Even if what she had was...unexpected, he still had the _best_ girlfriend. And _this_ is how he treats her? He’s a terrible person.

“Don’t apologize! It was my fault; I should’ve never left you without saying something. I was just... _really_ surprised,” he laughs, feeling a small grimace form on his face. He raises one of his girlfriend’s petite hands, still in the grasp of his own, and kisses it. “I missed you.” 

Smiling, similar to the way she had earlier, she slides down to her knees in front of him. “I missed you too, Naruto.” Her hands glide up the long thighs in front of her, lifting his shirt and sliding her hand underneath, then teasing the button holding his jeans together. “Why don’t we finish what we started last time?”

Naruto gulps. Those eyes, that smirk, her tits, barely contained from the fabric of her shirt... _Damn, I’m lucky_. As long as he ignored...the _other_ thing, he would be fine.

Taking his silence for agreement (but not that it _mattered_ ), Hinata unbuttons and _pulls_. Naruto’s pants come off, the little prick hidden beneath falling out. She can’t help her laugh, but she does try to muffle it some; Naruto’s too engrossed in the fact he’s about to get a blowjob to even notice. _Men_ , Hinata mentally rolls her eyes. “Take your shirt off, please,” she asks, the perfect image of total obedience. Once he does, she starts to massage his thighs, each pass of her hands getting closer and closer to where the blonde wants. But, first, “Naruto, can we try something? I think it’ll be really fun.”

The boy smirks, cocky as can be. After seeing him naked, Hinata can’t tell why he thinks he has the right to be.

“What?”

“Can I tie you up?” She bats her lashes and rubs her chest against his knees; the game isn’t over, yet. 

He stares at his girlfriend dumbly until she repeats her request.

“Uh...I don’t know about that,” he’s laughing again, thinking she’s joking. He reaches for his dick, wanting the girl below him to just _hurry_ , but Hinata pulls his hand away at the last second, and instead lays it on her breast. _Ugh_ , she can feel him immediately groping it.

“Please, babe? I’ll do anything you want me to,” she says as licks her lips and rubs her other breast over her clothing, “but only if you’re tied up.” 

“Hina...I don- _ah!_ ” Once she heard Naruto try to refuse _again_ , she knew she had to take drastic measures. She leaned forward and licked the tip of his little dick, hoping that’d be enough.

“God, _yes. Yes_ , you can tie me up.” He’s practically begging, jerking his hips up, trying to push up into his girlfriend’s mouth, even after she pulls away after the lick. It’s not like his cock would be enough to fill her throat, anyway. “Just suck me after, babe.” 

Hinata lets out a chuckle despite herself. “There’ll definitely be sucking.”

*

Hinata doesn’t care how he’s tied or if he’s comfortable; she just needs him to not be able to fight her. She needs the freedom to do anything she wants to him. She grabs the binds out of her purse and gets to work. She decides on the most simple way she can think of; hands roped behind his back, ankled tied together in the front. This position makes it easy for her to access his mouth and dick, while making it hard for Naruto to stop her or get away. _Perfect_.

“Babe,” he sounds nervous, now, but he’s still hard. _Good._ “Are you gonna start? I’m...kinda hard.” 

“Really? I can’t tell. I can barely even see this thing,” she says as she flicks his length with her finger. Literally.

“Ow! Dammit, Hinata. That hurt!” 

Hinata puts her full lips in a dramatic pout. “Poor baby. Should I kiss it better?” Without waiting for an answer, she starts stripping. First, her shirt comes off. Her tits falling free, bouncing against her chest. Despite her size, her breasts are still perky; hard, pink nipples sitting pretty. As soon as they come out, Naruto falls quiet. He’s never seen Hinata naked before, well, not that part of her. He’s been dreaming of playing with those things as soon as she started growing them. Admittedly, they were one of the reasons he had even thought of dating her in the first place. 

_I wish my hands were untied_. Naruto never wanted to get tied up, but now, after seeing Hina topless, he was really starting to regret his decision. 

“Do you like them?” Hinata was pushing and rubbing them together, flicking her nipples every few seconds. “I bet you wanna touch em,” she smirked, fully enjoying being able to tease the boy. She laughed when he eagerly nodded. “If you’re a good boy, maybe I’ll let you fuck them.” 

“Hina... _please_.” 

“Shhhh, Naruto.” 

Any protest he was about to make dies when he sees what she does next.

It’s easy for him to obey her command when he sees her pull her pants down. Her cock, already thick and full, falls out. Even while fully erect, it’s too heavy to stand up by itself. Precome dribbles from the slit; thick droplets falling to the floor. It bobs with any little movement she makes. It completely overshadows the blonde’s prick; the length and girth easily twice the size of his. 

“Wh-what are you-” a hard slap to the face shuts him up. He tries scooting back, wanting to get away, but the added weight when Hinata straddles him makes it hard to do so.

“Don’t open your fucking mouth,” she traces her thumb across his lip before she continues, with a smirk on her face.

“Well, not yet anyway.”


	4. filled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sasuke gets what he’s wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait between chapters, but i think ill be better at updating from now on. enjoy!

She smirks, patting his cheek with one hand while the other strokes her cock. Long, slow pulls from base to tip; coaxing the thick come out of it. Her own mouth is caught between her teeth, muffling the sound of the moans coming out of it. She’s always been sensitive; years of denial led her to a years-long chastity fest. 

But, _god_ , just this situation is almost enough to make her come. Her boyfriend all tied up, hard and waiting, all for her. But still, _so_ clueless. He has no idea what she has planned for him. For _them_.

She grins, far more excited than she was before. “I’ve _really_ missed you, Naruto. I just couldn’t wait to see you. I felt bad about the way we left things.” 

Naruto sputters, hurriedly denying it. _Its fine_ , he wants to say, but the sound of his roommate coming home stops him. No. He’s struggling now, hands and feet wiggling to no use. Sasuke can’t see him like this! But he can’t get free...

But this is exactly what Hinata wanted. Her face lights up even more. “Oh! Sasuke’s here! We should let him join us!” 

“What?! No! That...that’d be too weird, Hinata.” Naruto isn’t a saint; he can’t deny he hasn’t _ever_ thought of his best friend in _that_ way. Sasuke was pretty, okay! But Sasuke _and_ Hinata...at the same time? Uh, no. Not ever. 

“Please, babe?” Hinata’s lips are in a pout, making her more alluring, especially to a teenage boy with his dick already sticking out. Her hands are still busy, fisting her fat prick. With the idea of the pretty whore joining, she’s leaking even more, drops consistently falling to the floor since she’s standing. “I bet he’d suck you,” her lips pull up in a nasty smirk. “And ride you, too. I know you’ve thought about it; how tight he’d be, how slick and wet his little hole could make your cock.

“Don’t you want that, Naruto?” 

She can tell by the way his little dick is twitching that, _yes_ , he does.

Smiling, she commands, “call him in here.” 

Naruto has to swallow, but he does as he’s told.

Sasuke’s just come back from a run; he’s sweaty and pink, about to hop in the shower judging by the clothes in his hands. The clothes he drops when he walks in to see his best friend fucking naked and tied up on his bed. _What the fuck._ Sasuke’s always wanted to see the blonde this way, but not now. He’s not prepared!

“Um, Naruto? What’s go-” He completely loses his train of thought when he spots Hinata in the corner of the room; sitting on the chair in the room, legs spread open, her _massive_ , _beautiful_ cock on display for the pair of dark, hungry eyes to see. “Fuck...”

Hinata’s grin is _wicked._ She licks her lips, but the boy is too entranced with her cock to notice. “So, what do you think, Sasuke-kun?”

His eyes snap up to hers for _just_ a second before making their return. “I...its...” He’s speechless; he doesn’t know what to say. 

After a few moments he settles for, “Naruto was right.”

The girl’s laugh scares him; it’s loud enough in the tiny room to make him jump and force his eyes away. “He said it was big, right?” After getting a nod, she continues, “And you like it, right?” Sasuke nods again, not really registering he’s doing so until after the fact. He’s quick to look at Naruto to gauge his reaction, but the blonde won’t make eye contact with him. 

“Would you like to play with it? I think you’ll have fun.” 

At this, Sasuke hesitates. _Yes_ , he wants to say. _God, yes_. But, Naruto, his _best friend_ is holding him back. _What would he think about it? He’s just...laying there. And he’s the one that called me in here...so would he be okay with it?_ Sasuke tries again, to get Naruto to look his way, but the blonde is stubborn. _Fine, then. I’ll just do what I want._

“I...yes, Hinata.”

Sasuke decides to ignore Naruto, too, since his friend seems to like doing it to him. Right now, though, the only thing on his mind is the cock right in front of his eyes as he’s kneeling before his best friend’s girlfriend. 

He breathes, then dares to reach a hand towards it, intent on holding it, measuring the girth with his palm, but before he can, another hand reaches out to slap his. 

“What the _hell_ are you doing?”

“You...you said I could play with it,” his words come out more as a question. Hinata has a way of making people question themselves. 

She grips Sasuke’s chin, pulling his face close to hers to make herself clear. “You need to _ask_ first, Sasuke-kun. Good sluts have manners. And only good sluts get rewards.”

I’m so pathetic. “C-can I play with it? P-please, Hinata.”

“Play with what? Be more specific.”

 _Bitch_. “Can I...play with your cock?” 

“Yes, you can. But it needs to be good, understand?” She recieves a firm, determined nod. She smirks at a new thought she has: who knew Sasuke Uchiha would be so easy to control? 

This time, the hand Sasuke reaches out isn’t reprimanded. Instead, it’s fully embraced. Hinata has been hard for longer than she’s used to and she’s definitely ready to come. Hopefully on a pretty little face...or maybe in a slick little hole.

Sasuke lets out a gasp as his hand makes contact with the hot throbbing prick he’s been fantasizing about ever since Naruto told him about it. He has average sized hands, but even they are no where _close_ to being able to fully wrap around it. The fat mushroom shaped head has a river of come flowing out of it, and every stroke is followed by even more. While his thumb works the wide slit, he guides his other hand to play with the droopy, filled balls dangling off the side of the chair. They’re almost the size of softballs, full enough to indicate Hinata was going to have a _big_ load. 

He cups the sack in his palm, wriggling his fingers delicately to tease, coaxing a hot moan and a thick line of pure white to come out of the tip of her needy prick. He alternates between solely focusing his other hand on playing with the tip and stroking the whole length; both are good for different reasons. The former lets him get it wetter, the slick sound of his movements growing louder as the come builds up. But the latter allows him to imagine the whole pipe moving inside him; filling him so easily, stretching him as far as he can go, completely wrecking his insides, dominating him effortlessly. 

Hinata has the same thoughts. She can see the outline of the plump, bouncy cheeks hiding under Sasuke’s tight running shorts; she can imagine him spreading himself for her, riding her in reverse, his ass flapping as it meets her hips, and her cock is completely buried in his heat.

As they make eye contact, they both know what the other is thinking. They’re both more than ready to do it, but Sasuke needs to do _one_ little thing first. 

He leans over, having to straighten his knees out to reach, to lick the fresh come falling out of the slit. Hinata’s gasp, small thrust of her hips, and the taste of her soaking into his tongue makes it worth it. So much so he does it again.

“ _Ah_!” Hinata’s back arches this time, and she runs a hand through her slut’s hair. “S-so good, Sasuke. Do you want more?” Sasuke nods, running his tongue along the insides of his mouth, trying to keep the flavor as long as he can. “Then, take me in your mouth, baby. Use your throat on me.”

Sasuke always aims to please the men in his life, especially one with cocks this big, so he takes the tip in, swiping his tongue along it, getting it wet, before relaxing his throat and stuffing it with Hinata’s thick pipe. He bobs up-and-down, stroking her cock with the soft insides of his mouth; he’s disappointed he won’t be able to taste more of her come, but the thought of having a mouth _full_ of it makes up for it.

They work together to set a rhythm that jams her prick down his mouth as deep as she can go; when Sauske’s head is on a downwards path, Hinata thrusts her hips upwards, fully lodging it deep in his throat. Hinata is constantly moaning now; her left hand grips the slut’s hair harder while her right tweaks and pinches her reddened nipples. _God..._ she’s about to come. She underestimated Sasuke’s talents.

When the soft, velvety insides start to be too much for her, she knows she has to pull out. “Stop,” she tries, the order failing to hold its urgency when it comes out as a gasp. “Baby, stop, I-I’m about to come.” 

Sasuke only works harder at that, tightening his throat like a cunt whenever its filling him up. His hands are still kneading Hinata’s balls, but when he _finally_ feels them tighten, he forces himself to let the cock leave his mouth, with an echoing sound proving just how much of a whore he really was. 

Now, he uses both hands to jerk the huge prick right onto his face, the slit pointed directly at his mouth, his pink little tongue teasing under the head, sure to catch any droplets steadily falling from it. 

With only a few more jerks of her hips and his hands, Hinata moans, and spills all over Sasuke’s pretty face. Her orgasm is so strong some come lands on his forehead, with each succeeding spurt landing a _little_ lower, until the bulk of it erupts. Then, Sasuke just puts the tip in his mouth; intent on catching every single last drop he can. Just as Hinata is intent on _giving_ him every drop she can, riding her orgasm out until the end, thrusting lazily into the whore’s mouth until her load seems drained.

While Sasuke still struggles to swallow the warm, thick liquid in his mouth, Hinata lays her head back on the chair, trying to catch her breath. She had thought Temari was the best cock-sucker, but it seemed she was wrong. _I wonder who else is good at it..._

Once she gets back to normal, feeling more energized after her orgasm, she grabs and yanks Sasuke’s hair hard enough to make him shriek. “Next time, when I tell you to do something, you _need_ to listen. If you don’t, this will _never_ happen again.” She pulls the strands hard, one last time, “Do you understand me?”

“Yes! Yes! I’m sorry!” _Never again?! Hell no!_

“Good,” she smirks, happy with how obedient Sasuke is. _All the priss needed was some cock._

She turns her attention to the lonely, forgotten figure on the bed. To no-one’s surprise, Naruto was _still_ hard. She rolled her eyes, but walked over to him, anyway, with Sasuke in tow.

“Have you ever had his mouth before?” She’s sure Naruto hasn’t, but it feels good to rub it in. 

“N-no.”

“Did you like watching me fuck it?” 

“No!”

She smirks before petting Sasuke’s hair. “He sure liked it. Didn’t you, Sasuke?” Sasuke’s staring at her cock again, but he manages to nod so she lets it pass. But the look on Naruto’s face...she can _not_ let slide.

“Awww,” she laughs, “Do you feel left out, Naruto?” Even as he vehemently denies it, she tries to reassure him. “Don’t worry, I haven’t forgotten about you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i’m open to any requests for this fic! for pairings, or whatever


End file.
